


Meat Eat Mania

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gluttony, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: There's a new game at the arcade and Garnet couldn't resist giving it a try. Can Amethyst and Pearl save her from becoming a whale?Spoiler: No, but they don't really care by the end.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Meat Eat Mania

Amethyst was not the stealthiest of the Crystal Gems, especially coming home late with a bloated stomach that made her normally loose shirt tight. Thankfully Steven had gone on a camping trip and Lion was off doing whatever magical pink lions do. This should have meant that it was a simple matter of making to her room without making a racket. 

Before she even got to the warp pad, the temple door opens and the obviously annoyed figure of Garnet blocked Amethyst's progression and the purple gem was too full to retreat. "Amethyst. You're looking a little bloated. I hope that you remembered to pay for it." 

"O-of course I paid G. You now how the arcade is 24/7 now? They got this new game called "Meat Eat Mania" and if you beat the high score you get this really cool prize. I couldn't resist! Food and a gift for Steven! I would be like the dumbest mom in history to pass that up!" Amethyst knew that she wasn't going to get a lecture since she used Garnet's three biggest weaknesses: Games, a challenge and playing the maternity card. 

At least she thought she won, but Garnet's expression remained unchanged and the only sound was the slight gurgling of Amethyst's recent meal as seconds passed. Finally Garnet stepped forward. "Show me." "Can't I sleep this off first?" "No."

At least Garnet was willing to carry her. The game in question was a large, delicious smelling machine with two doors, the usual coin slot and what appeared to be a large coin slot to the side. 

Amethyst proceeded to explain. "Okay. Ya put your coin in and a plate of fried meat comes outta here. Clear the plate and put in the slot. Do it fast enough to get a higher score. I tried cheating when it started getting late, but there must be cameras making sure you actually eat the food and not dump it."

Garnet seemed uninterested at first, but then "I need a quarter." "You sure G? You're not exactly a big eater like I am." Her leader didn't respond. Just holding out her hand for a quarter. "Okay, but I am going home. Pearl fixed my DVD player and I have some movies to watch." 

Amethyst was a bit surprised when Garnet shooed her off, but then again it wasn't as if she'd be out late enough to worry.

\------------------------------------------

"It has almost been two days Amethyst! Something has to have happened to Garnet!" Pearl was, understandably, in a bit of a panic. It has almost been two days since Amethyst had shown Garnet the new game, but she couldn't possibly still be there. Could she?

The taller gem glared down at the purple companion. "Where was the last place you saw her?" 

There was no way Garnet was still playing that game, but as they made their way to the back the sound of chewing and clanking plates filled their ears while fried meats filled their noses. The sight before them mortified Pearl and left Amethyst stunned.

Their leader was scarfing down food at an alarming rate. Grease stained Garnet's cheeks and bits of crumbs covered the exposed dome of her new pot belly. She had eaten so much that it had torn her body suit into a two-piece. 

Amethyst snapped out of shock first and tried to get Garnet's attention, but nothing seemed to work. "Hey P! Lend me a hand!" Pearl hesitantly approached. She had never seen her friend act like this and it was quite daunting, but she still tried to aide Amethyst in restraining Garnet only for both to be flung to the side. 

"We might have to destabilize her form, but I don't think that I can do it." Pearl was clearly scared at this point and Amethyst was failing to think of an alternative until "Wait! The game has a two player! If I can out eat Garnet fast enough, then her game will end and she'll have to stop since I only gave her one quarter!"

Amethyst plopped herself in front of the second player seat and put her quarter in while Pearl cheered her on. The pale gem probably wouldn't admit it at the time, but there was something enticing about seeing her teammates pig out. 

After almost two dollars worth of attempts, Amethyst was beginning to lose hope of ever winning. Her own stomach had nearly doubled in size, but Garnet was still out eating her. It was like she was eating for tw...

"Pearl, you gotta help me!"  
"Oh no no no. You know how I feel about eating!"  
"Do you really -URRRPH- want Garnet to be a fatter slob then me?"

Pearl was presented with an ultimatum and to be perfectly honest she wasn't sure Garnet would be alright being immobile. "Okay. But try not to go overboard."

It was a short dance as Opal formed. Before she put a quarter in, one hand drifted to her middle, noting how it was bigger and softer than usual while a part of her realized that it was a rather pleasant sensation. No time to let this thought develop further as Garnet's outfit was beginning to tear along her hips.

"For Garnet." Opal muttered as she began her feast. At first the taller fusion actively kept track of her pace compared to Garnet's, but as plates were emptied something new took hold of her. Gluttony. 

Both fusions ate at a pace that soon befitted their growing frames. While Garnet's stomach remained quite large, the rest of assets refused to be out done. Thighs tore through her suit while small gaps in her top gave a nice view of her enlarging breasts. Even her face was rounding out with a double chin demanding permanent residence. 

Meanwhile Opal was catching up. Breasts stretched and tore to reveal growing cleavage. Arms, once trim and strong, now slightly jiggled as they brought food to a rounding face. A massive stomach grew out, as if attempting to bury mammoth hips.

The plan had failed as Opal could not out pace Garnet, but she had long since ceased caring. Perhaps Amethyst's personality had become too much for Pearl to compete with or perhaps Pearl realized that eating was worth it if it meant getting fat. Whatever the case, out eating the lardy leader was no longer her goal. It was simply to eat.

Which is why the machine suddenly stopping took both by surprise. Apparently in their haze of gluttony they had won the prize. It took a few moments for them to regain their senses. Garnet struggled to stand, finally noticing how her stomach hung almost to her knees and that her breasts blocked her view. "Whoops."

A flash of light and she acknowledged the purple blob that was an overstuffed Amethyst and the surprisingly blissful obese Pearl. The quartz was round all over, her belly having only the beginning signs of forming rolls. Pearl was more bottom heavy, her butt having gotten bigger than Garnet's from a few days prior and still sported a large gut that must be pleasant to touch if the once lithe gem's fondling of it was any indication. 

\-------------------

Steven was honestly quite shocked to see his once fierce guardians happy to be morbidly obese. He even tried to encourage them to slim down, but each just kept making excuses to partake in exercise. 

"I have important business in the temple."  
The lava pool had become a deep fryer.

"I have chores to do."  
A Holo-Pearl refills her candy dish as another vacuums.

"I'm supposed to eat the tires, right?"  
Okay. That hadn't changed.


End file.
